Muppet Who
by Kermit Who
Summary: The Doctor tracks down an alien criminal to the Muppet Theater, but the alien looks just like a Muppet! The Doctor, Kermit, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, and Beaker must find the alien criminal before he destroys the Earth!
1. Chapter 1 - Intergalactic Criminal

The Doctor just sat there, listening to the hum of the TARDIS. He had gone so long without a companion. He felt so alone. He sat up and pulled the monitor in front of him and pressed a few buttons on the console. He was going to go somewhere happy. He was going to try and enjoy himself, watch a play or something. But, then he was thrown into his chair. Something hit the TARDIS! The Doctor got up and looked up the monitor. There were extreme heat signature readings coming from a small object going very, _very _fast.

Suddenly, a Judoon appeared on-screen. "Go ro flo flo to kro no go so," the Judoon said. "I... I speak English," the Doctor said. The Judoon pressed a button on it's suit and started speaking in English. "We are chasing an intergalactic criminal. Do not interfere and you will not be harmed." "What species is..." the Doctor began to say, but the Judoon had cut the transmission.

The Doctor started pulling all sorts of levers and buttons on the console. "Oh, just _try _and stop me from interfering," he said as he flipped one final lever on the console. The Doctor looked at the monitor and watched as the TARDIS located the criminal's ship and followed. He had a hard time standing because of how fast he was going. Then he saw the ship start to jump through time. "I hope it's not an evil nanogene," he said to himself and laughed a little. He kept following it when the Judoon from earlier popped up on the screen. "Leave now or we will fire on your spacecraft," the Judoon said. "Oh, you wouldn't fire on me, would you?" the Doctor said with a smile. Then the Doctor felt a laser bolt hit the TARDIS. "Right, right. Stealth mode!" the Doctor said pushing a button on the console. The transmission cut as the TARDIS went invisible and the Judoon ship stopped to scan for the it, but it was still following the criminal.

"It's headed for Earth," the Doctor said in realization, "Earth, 1977... Wait, hold on, hold on..." The Doctor turned a few knobs on the monitor and it zoomed into Earth. "It going to crash into... No! The Muppet Theater!" he said excitedly. He pulled a lever on the console and the TARDIS started to de-materialize.


	2. Chapter 2 - The End of the Show

Kermit sighed. Another show was over, and there were only two disasters. That's a new record, Kermit thought. Just then, a loud crash struck Kermit's ears. Then, the lights went out. There was a lot of indistinct chatter outside his dressing room, so Kermit got up and went out. He could see people moving, but he couldn't make out who everyone was.

"What's going on?" Kermit said into the darkness.

"The power's gone out, Kermit," Scooter's voice said.

"How?" Kermit said back.

"Something crashed outside," Fozzie's voice said.

"Okay, hold on everybody," Kermit said calmly. In a mere 10 minutes, the Muppets had set up about a hundred candles throughout the Theater. "Is everyone okay?" Kermit asked. Yeses flooded the air. "Okay, does anyone know where the thing crashed?" Kermit asked again.

"It looked like it crashed near the back of the Theater," Fozzie said.

"Let's go look at it, Fozzie," Kermit said and they headed outside.

"Look, Kermit!" Fozzie said excitedly. Kermit walked over to him and gasped at what he saw. What stood before them was a hole that was about 10 feet wide and at least 5 feet deep. And there was nothing inside.

"The whole is empty. What happened to the thing that crashed?" Kermit asked Fozzie.

"I don't know, maybe it walked away?" Fozzie said.

"Maybe we should ask Dr. Bunsen Honeydew," Kermit said and they started walking back to the Theater. They were only about 10 feet away from the back door, when Scooter burst out of it.

"There's someone here who wants to see you, Kermit!" Scooter said.

"Who is it?" Kermit asked.

"He says he's a doctor," Scooter replied.


End file.
